


Finding something you didn't know you were missing

by Ziqu



Series: 10 Days of Lawlu 2k17 [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: 10 days of LawLu 2k17, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, LawLu Week, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 01:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11026173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziqu/pseuds/Ziqu
Summary: It is known that everyone has a soulmate but the chances to meet them are very low. When Law found his he didn't know it had happened until the strain in the bond started to call for his mate in a very painful way.





	Finding something you didn't know you were missing

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first english fanfic ever so be gentle, please? Also it's my second LawLu so it's probably full of OoC (sorry about that). I've always wanted to write a Soulmate AU but thouht it'd be for another fandom but here I am! Hope you like it and forgive any typos, I'm new writing in a foreign language, haha.  
> OH! And this is my first time posting here so bear with me, I'm figuring out how this place works. :)

It is known that every human in the world has a soulmate but the conditions to know who they are is to meet them personally so that a mark appears on your wrist indicating that you’ve found him or her. The mark is none other than the initials of that person and it appears just about your eyes meet theirs. Sounds easy, right? The tricky part is that the ratio to found your soulmate is so low that with the time it started to sound like a myth. Only the ten percent or less of the world population has met the other half of themselves.

When Law’s initials appeared he didn’t know because he was rather occupied fighting with marines and trying to escape in one piece. Though it was the marines that were cut into pieces. So he didn’t notice it. Not after some days passed and a little itchy sensation started to bother him in the inner side of his wrist.

It was when the transmission of the war was cut out when he realized what was happening. Since the day before there was this feeling of emptiness that was becoming more a more unbearable and for some hours he just could focus on nothing but the sensation of being dying, as if his body was burning and rearranging itself after being badly hurt. Every vein was throbbing as if his blood was made of boiling poison. In that hours he just stayed inside his cabin inside the Polar Tang, his crew and specially Shachi and Penguin nursing his high fever. Bepo and the rest of the crew were making sure there was no marine near or another pirate ship who could cause problems.

Then, after long agonizing hours his body stopped hurting. His breath started to normalize and his mind started to become clear. The first thing that Law did was check himself for unknown viruses that he could catch in Sabaody but then there was nothing. Zilch. Rien. Nada. The only thing different that he found in himself was a mark on his wrist. And it wasn’t any mark. He had the initials of somebody else on his wrist and when he saw which letters were they his heart skipped a beat. Of course he had to have for a soulmate the most reckless and carefree pirate of his generation. Such was his luck that he didn’t care anymore, what would be the purpose?

But before he could do some reasoning his stomach growled and then Penguin came with a tray full of food. Law decided to leave that minimum detail to after some proper nourishment. However his plan was disrupted when Jean Bart came a couple of hours later informing that there was a broadcast of the execution of Fire Fist Ace in the groove next to the one they were anchored. A bad feeling started to fill Law but he couldn’t exactly pinpoint it. Not after the transmission was cut.

His initials were paler than before and the itchy on his wrist changed to a burning feeling that was very distracting. Of course that idiotic soulmate of his had to be involved in the war between Shirohige and the Marine. And worst of all, he had to go to the only place Law couldn’t go. But if he did think it through, he was a fucking pirate so he could go wherever he wanted to, damn it! So yeah, it was a matter of give the order to sail.

“Let’s go.”

“Where to, captain?” asked Bepo without question.

“To get a better view,” said Law, unconsciously caressing his wrist. The anxious in him becoming stronger but with every step near his submarine the sensation felt less and less annoying.

Now that he felt better he knew that the reason why he fell sick was because of his incomplete bond. Law didn’t believe it at all when he first read about soulmates and how the bonds affected the body of mated couples. It was so fanciful and fairytale-ish that there was no way a person could share emotions, sensations and in the rarest cases even thoughts could be exchanged. But then he was eight years old and his father told him to never discredit a human condition even if it did sound crazy.

“Just because you’ve never met a mated couple doesn’t mean that there is no one, Law.” Were the words his father said while petting his head. Little Law nodded and continued reading the books he found on his parents’ office. And if those were right, the symptoms he had were because the strain in his bond.

_[“A bond could be incomplete just about many days after appearing, after that the mark on the wrist will start to itch and the more days pass the more it’d become unbearable to both parts. It is believed that if a bond is not completed both person could die, the same could occur if one of the soulmates dies before sealing the bond after meeting their other half…”]_

So that was what was happening to him. He met his soulmate almost a week ago without noticing it and now the strain in the bond was trying to minimize the distance between him and his mate. In other words his soul was yearning for the other part of the bond to become one. And if the feeling inside Law was any indication, if he didn’t hurry, by the time he arrives at the marine headquarters could be too late.

Law didn’t want to live without his soulmate. It was true that he never thought of finding his but now that it had happened he knew that a broken and incomplete bond would make him go crazy. Maybe it was selfish but Law wanted to live just enough to accomplish at least the one thing that he wanted the most and to do so he needed to seal his bond if only for the sake of his mind.

But then, that thought was left in the background of his mind when a piercing feeling went through his heart.

The feeling was so atrocious that he thought for a moment that he was having a cardiac attack, then the panic overflowed him because he realized that those feelings weren’t his and if it was so then that only could mean one thing.

Mugiwara-ya was in danger of dying.

The mere thought felt as if his soul was being ripped apart. He needed to save his mate! At all cost if possible!

His desperation was so obvious that his crew started to worry but they didn’t know what to do. Their captain was acting stranger than normal and now he seemed to have a panic attack. The sight in his eyes was calling for blood as if an inner beast had been awaken in him and now was waiting for his prey. He was totally going berserker. The newest members were taken aback for watching their captain in that state for the first time with the exception of Jean Bart that seemed cautious. Shachi, Penguin and Bepo remained alert and were ready to take control of whichever outcome Law would have. Whatever but being told to surface.

“Are you sure, captain? The war is in its-”

“Don’t make me repeat and do as I say!” A strong grip on Kikoku was the only reason to oblige and then they were on the surface.

Just as Law was stepping outside his heart started to beat as fast as it could go. Mugiwara-ya was being carried by a flying clown and by the sight of it they were being chased. And after what looked like an eternity he convinced the clown pirate that he was indeed a doctor and he could save Mugiwara-ya.

Jean Bart caught them when Luffy and Jinbe were throw their way and before someone else could grab the younger captain Law took him in his arms. He could easily take his patients to the operating theatre with his ROOM but the need to touch his mate was overcoming him. And when he was finally about to start the surgery, he noticed that not only his hand were trembling. All his body seemed to being shaking. The burning on his wrist was more and more distracting and his eyes were losing their focus. How could he operate if his fucking body didn’t cooperate with his mind?!

That was when the enlightenment punched him in the face.

It was the bond wanting to be completed.

He needed to seal their bond.

Law took a deep breath and composed himself enough to sound confident and calm. Then asked his crew in the room to evacuate it under the excuse to be able to concentrate better alone. Some of his men were reluctant to but did it so. Once the place was alone except for him and his patients, Law approached Luffy and caressed the younger’s lips with his thump. They were soft and so red that Law could only think about Mugiwara-ya biting them hard enough to leave them in that state.

“What happened to you, Mugiwara-ya? What did you went through to shut yourself down?” Slowly but firm Law dove his face just about some millimeters from Luffy’s. “Don’t worry. I’m here now.”

And then Law kissed him. It was brief but enough to stop the burning on his wrist and make his heart beating go at his normal pace again. Unconsciously his left hand reached his right and his thumb caressed his initials. When Law noticed what he was doing his eyes were on them and noted that they were darker, it was like they were tattooed once again just to give them more emphasis.

Law knew that they had to have a proper conversation once Luffy awakes. It was more to define what would be the limits of their relationship and how they would proceed with the acquired status as a new pair bonded. But that could wait, now he needed to make sure that the life of his mate was out of danger.

 

Well, he certainly didn’t expect such outburst of energy from someone supposed to be in recuperation. Mugiwara-ya always managed to surprise him but now that he knew at least gist of what really happened in Marine Ford, Law understood what Luffy could’ve be feeling. Losing someone dear was always hurtful and very heartbreaking. But if Luffy kept doing that to his body he was sure to reopen his wounds, which was what he told Jinbe and was about to go after the little monkey but the gyojin went ahead first and Law reconsidered his options. After taking a breath he just left the task to calm Mugiwara-ya down to the ex Shichibukai. After two weeks of nursing him he was sure that Luffy was ok and now he needed to rest for some days more. Maybe when the two come back he could finally address the situation between both of them.

Or maybe he could let that little detail to the next time they meet. After all, the bond was sealed and now they could go separate ways without feeling like shit. Remembering it caused a shudder go through him. Yeah, no. That was something he didn’t need to go through again.

Then the Dark King arrived and Law just knew that _that_ conversation definitely could wait a bit more.

**Author's Note:**

> So, today it's my birthday and I decided to indulge myself with something sweet but this turned up to be kind of angst (not so much thou). I hope you really liked it because this is actually the second version of this prompt because my laptop died a couple of days ago a I didn't do a backup. Luckily I have the ideas for the event on my phone so I could rewrite this (and I liked it better!). 
> 
> The second part of this will be added in a couple days more filling another letter of the StrawHeart, so wait for it! :D
> 
> And that's it! Have a nice day! :D


End file.
